


can't get you off of my mind

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Winnara, kara danvers owns my soul, winn x kara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-07-20 11:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16136213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dedicated to Kath (@kathlikesplants on Instagram follow her) because she is the only person I can talk to about Supergirl and I really wish we were real life best friends! I know she probably will never see this but hopefully you, the reader, will and send her Instagram some love!~~~~~A good and pure Winnara fic that I'm writing because I've read all of it out there, and I need more! Mostly fluff-ish for now.





	1. She Started It!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kath/gifts).



> I do not own anything from Supergirl!

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

Just a normal Danvers dinner. The two sisters fighting, blaming it on each other, and somehow ending up in a fit of laughter. Plus Kara warming up her food with laser vision and Alex getting a call about a rogue alien. All in a day's work, right? "Hey Alex, want to hear a joke that Winn told me today at work?" Kara asked, grinning. Alex sighed melodramatically. 

"Sure, but I'll bet that this one isn't funny either."

Kara scoffed. "What do you mean? They're hilarious! So anyway, why can't you trust an atom?" Alex shrugged. She didn't know and quite frankly didn't care. "They make up everything!" Kara continued, oblivious to her sister's feelings. After her giggling died down, Kara noticed the older Danvers staring at her thoughtfully. "What?"

"You really like him," Alex suggested. "He likes you too, you know. Like, a lot. It's pretty obvious." Kara shook her head vigorously, heat spreading across her cheeks.

"No. Me? Liking- as in  _like_ liking- Winn? Most definitely not," The blushing had spread to the tips of her ears, and she didn't quite know who she was tying to convince. "No way. Winn is my best friend. I do not like him. Definitely not!" Alex smiled, and Kara cursed in Kryptonian. Knowing Alex, she was not going to let this go. And with perfect timing, Alex's phone began to ring.

"It's Hank. He needs me at the DEO. I have to go, but don't you dare think that I'm going to let this go that easily!" This time Kara sighed, practically shoving Alex out of the door. Super strength did have its uses. But after she left, Kara was alone with her thoughts. And that was never a good thing.

Kara practically fell onto the couch in a daze. Did she like Winn? That couldn't be true... right? And Winn most certainly did not like her as anything more than a best friend. But Alex was almost always right when it came to these sort of things. It just didn't make any sense. She knew that Winn was good-looking, but so was Shawn Mendes, and it's not like she had a crush on him. So the conclusion must be that Alex was wrong. She didn't have feelings for Winn. She couldn't. Or at least that's what she told herself. But sitting there, thinking about Winn, Kara couldn't help but feel butterflies in her stomach. And as she drifted off into sleep, Kara was still thinking about Winn. Even though she knew she shouldn't be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! if you're reading this, i love you so much! thank you for reading! sorry this chapter is really short, but they should get longer don't worry! love you bye!


	2. Don’t you?

Kara rushed out of Noonan’s with the usual- a latte for Cat, a latte for her, and three sticky buns, also for her. Absentmindedly, she made her way to CatCo. Does she have the meeting schedules? Yes. Okay. Entering her workplace, Kara smiled briefly at whoever was in the elevator before her while still going through her mental to-do list. Before she knew it, the elevator door opened and she adjusted her glasses before stepping out. She would seize her day.

Opening up a window on her laptop, Kara froze. With her super hearing, she detected familiar footsteps coming up behind her. The footsteps of the person who Alex just happened to mention last night. The footsteps of the person who she couldn’t stop thinking of. The footsteps that were making her heart race. “Hi, Winn,” she managed nonchalantly. “You really can’t beat super hearing. Feel free to keep trying, though.” It was a running joke between the two where Winn attempted to silently sneak up behind her (without any sound dampening technology). Her hearing had won every time.

Winn sighed. “It can’t hurt to try, can it?” He grinned and his whole face brightened.

“I guess not,” Kara replied. There was less ‘super talk’ now, as Winn was used to her feats now. In fact, he was part of most of them! Kara tilted her head, focused. “She’s here,” she commented offhandedly while getting up. She felt bad to leave Winn, but Cat would be angry and angry Cat was not what she needed today.

“Miss Grant! Here’s your latte,” Kara paused to deliver a steaming hot coffee (heat vision!) to her boss. “And I have the newest layouts organized in categories, subcategories, color, and brightness, in that order. The meeting sheets are prepared, and I’ve sorted out your emails and set aside the ones about Supergirl for you.”

“Thank you, Kara. Now go get today’s layouts,” replied ‘queen of all media’ Cat Grant. “And don’t forget the Fashion Week ones, they are of the utmost importance.” Cat added as Kara left.

She instructed her mind to stay on strictly work related subjects. Specifically, anything but Winn and her feelings. It wasn’t working very well. Unfocused, she barely realized that James was waving his hand in front of her. “Earth to Kara?” he asked, smiling.

She smiled for a second, still slightly distant. “Mhm,” she nodded. Shaking her head, she snapped herself out of her stupor. This was so unlike her. She adjusted her glasses, avoiding James’ eyes. “Miss Grant needs the layouts,” she continued. As she made conversation with James, she was back into a slight daze. Out of the window of her office, she could see Winn at his desk. She watched him work peacefully, until James brought her back to cold, hard reality with six words. ****

“You really like him, don’t you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooooo sorry that it took me so long to upload! I was just not feeling this chapter, you know? I really struggled with the ending so I settled with this. Speaking of it, sorry (not sorry). Hope you guys enjoy! (P.S. it would be very helpful if you could review in the comments!)


	3. author's note

Does anyone actually want me to continue this?

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! just wanted you to know that i'm really glad that you're reading this and i hope you appreciate it! also please don't make fun of me but some of this is based off of my confusing feelings about a very real person which is always fun. but if you have any feelings like this maybe comment some stuff about them if you wish because that would be majorly helpful for me writing this story! love you bye see you next chapter


End file.
